


shut up and rest

by Jerevinan



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Flynn's knight training might have adapted him to working on very little sleep, but Yuri isn't about to let him stay up late and wake up early for a third night in a row.





	shut up and rest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at the end of the DE version (I played Vesperia on the 360 when it first came out), and Flynn's comments about not needing a lot of rest have me thinking Yuri has to force him to rest sometimes... I don't know. I've never written these two before, but I thought I'd give it a shot.

“Stop staying up so late.”

The first time Yuri drops the request, he doesn’t expect Flynn to listen. Not that he’s any better. They’ve always both been a little bullheaded about doing what they have to even if it means cutting into their sleep. If it means protecting the people they care about? There’s no doubt either of them will do what they have to, even at the risk of their wellbeing. Flynn’s usually a bit better prepared than Yuri. That’s the benefit of being trained as a knight and sticking to it. But if Yuri crosses his arms and stares at Flynn sharply enough, maybe he’ll win this round of argument.

The second time, Yuri _commands_ it, but Flynn shakes his head and continues to patrol their camp. 

“We’ll take over,” says Yuri with Repede at his side. Their dog companion lets out a firm bark of agreement. 

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, well, I’m better than fine. Get to bed.” 

Flynn does one last walk around their camp before he rolls out his mat, takes off half his armor, and rests. Even then, he still wears his damn shoes and keeps his sword at his side as if ready for any last-minute raids by bandits or worse. 

“That’s it, we’re staying at an inn,” grumbles Yuri, and Repede grunts.

After the next day’s travel is filled with fighting—all of which Flynn miraculously manages without flaw, but Yuri can tell it is wearing on what finite energy he has left—they manage to reach Capua Nor. After some much-needed upgrading of equipment and a resupply of gels, Yuri insists they go to the inn and book rooms enough for everyone.

“You did this for me.” Flynn isn’t asking, and Yuri isn’t going to answer. “I can manage. You’re acting like I haven’t slept at all, but I know how to balance myself.”

“Shut up and rest, Flynn. No one should pull more than a single all-nighter.”

“I did rest, last night—”

“Yeah, I counted. Three hours. Get to bed, Flynn.”

Flynn smirks. “You always think of others.”

“This time I’m thinking of you.” Not that Yuri hasn’t been checking on how well the others have rested. Rita tends to stay up late by habit and sleep in, her hours all jumbled. Yuri doesn’t even try to figure out her pattern. But she’s good at taking cat naps under trees, at inns, or anywhere, really—as long as she’s not worrying over Estelle, because that tends to keep her awake. The others all manage to find time to sleep, too, even Raven for all his grumbling that he could use more of it because of his age. As if he’s really _that_ old.

Still, Yuri’s serious about focusing on Flynn this time. Both of them have the luxury of youth on their side, where they don’t suffer quite as much if they pull all-nighters. But at some point, Flynn’s careful training will break if he pushes himself too hard.

“We’re getting a bath and sleeping,” says Yuri, pulling Flynn by the arm into the bathroom. He doesn’t give him a chance to protest, and he doesn’t mean anything suggestive by it, but if he damn well has to strip the commandant down to his birthday suit and force him into the tub with him, he will. They’re all hurting for a good bath and sleep, and nothing’s better than having one after the other. 

“This is like when we were kids,” says Flynn softly. He complies without Yuri having to bully him into further action, and he almost seems to be happy about it.

“Yeah, we’d take baths together and stay up all night talking about all the things we’d do to change the system.” No wonder Flynn’s enjoying this; the memory makes Yuri smile, too. “But this time, we’re not going to stay up.”

“We’ll sleep,” Flynn promises before tossing his shirt at Yuri’s chest.

The promise isn’t quite kept. When they settle into bed, they can’t help but talk about how the world is going to change no matter what. Yuri can’t help but hope that Flynn will allow him to stay by his side a little longer after everything is over.


End file.
